


all we do

by souffrance



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Forehead Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souffrance/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their thing. Their own sweet, intimate thing that only they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do

**Author's Note:**

> my first finished fic of 2016 and it's about the wentzman forehead touch™ how cute  
> this took me like an hour and i wrote it very late at night so it probably won't be any good but i tried
> 
> \- title inspired by all we do by oh wonder -

The Wentzman forehead touch. That's what Pete likes to call it. Says he saw it on some fan blog on Tumblr.

 

It's their thing, basically. To touch foreheads onstage and watch each other's fingers move as they play their instruments. Sometimes they stare into each other's eyes, get lost while they play without a second thought.

 

It always seems to rile the crowd up, even though they've done it for so long and everyone's seen it at one point or another. They never really seem to get it, why everyone gets so excited over a little stage gay, but Joe supposes it's because this shit is like breathing to them.

 

They'll even find themselves doing it off stage. Like when Pete has to go do some business thing, and he'll be gone for a while, and Joe will miss him, so he'll grab his face and press their foreheads together and kiss him until he has to go, he really has to go or he'll be late again.

 

Or sometimes when Pete's sad, and he needs to vent, get it all out of his system in a non-destructive way, Joe will hold him close, make sure their foreheads are touching while he listens to Pete talk. And sometimes, Pete doesn't even say anything. Sometimes he just needs the closeness, the contact, just needs to know that Joe's real and there, for him.

 

And Pete will always do the same in return for Joe.

 

Sometimes, it happens during sex. When they're in a rush, and Pete just needs _anything_ , and Joe has to push him against a wall or drag him off into a closet. Barely has the time to undo Pete's jeans before Pete is pulling their faces together, heads bumping, trying to kiss Joe and breathe properly at the same time. Even while Joe's got a fist around his cock, stroking fast and hard, not wasting any time, they keep their heads together. Joe will whisper soft words of encouragement to Pete, tell him how much he loves him, how pretty he is. He's so close, he's able to see the sweat on Pete's brow, the lust in his eyes, the way his face contorts in pleasure as he gets closer and closer to his breaking point. And with a few more dirty words muttered from Joe and a sloppy kiss pressed to his lips, Pete comes, moaning against Joe's mouth, long and low. Pants out how much he fucking _loves_ him, thanks him for helping him out.

 

Other times, there's no need to rush. Other times, Pete can take his time, appreciate Joe in all his glory. Tell him he's beautiful, perfect in every way. Mark him in those places that only he'll see, that only _they'll_ see. Give him the physical reminder that he's his and only his.

 

Joe always gets whiny, impatient because of how slow Pete takes things. Everything from the hickies to the prep, even to Pete putting a condom on himself, seem to move in slow motion for him, and it's almost _annoying_. Although, when Pete first starts to press into him, leans down to touch their heads together, he suddenly forgets why he's mad.

 

It's their thing. Their own sweet, intimate thing that only they share.

 

Neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> fill my inbox with requests and junk  
> \- kinkymavin.tumblr.com -


End file.
